


Reality

by JasmineOswald



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mirrors
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineOswald/pseuds/JasmineOswald
Summary: ★避雷:含镜面play 且有未明确关系私设★小白流泪预警 性格有偏执预警★伙伴们上车愉快！★祝大家新年快乐 新的一年恭喜发财





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> ★避雷:含镜面play 且有未明确关系私设  
> ★小白流泪预警 性格有偏执预警  
> ★伙伴们上车愉快！  
> ★祝大家新年快乐 新的一年恭喜发财

清晨的日光夹带着未散的寒意，透明的玻璃窗外薄雾若隐若现，机场大厅静的过分。

内外的温差让展耀不禁打了个寒颤，快步走向窗口，地勤打着哈欠招呼展耀站上台阶，金属探测器拂过大衣每一个角落，瞥了眼再无人来的安检入口，随手将探测器放在桌上，搓了搓手，重新坐回边儿上的椅子。

新的一天开始了。

这猫从来不是会提前等候的乖乖崽，刚离开安检窗口，广播里传来的登机信息一下子让这猫打了个机灵。

自己的登机口在……  
520号，倒是挺浪漫的。

清晨的班机人数不多，行李也已经托运，如今清闲自在的就只有自己和一本书，将夹在书上的笔塞入大衣口袋，似是下意识的看了看腕上的表，5:48，那只老鼠应该才刚刚起床。

5:50再走吧，就等两分钟。  
这猫说，凑个整。

也不知道自己在等些什么，这次的出离并没有和任何人说过，这不是什么大事儿，他们也不是什么无法分离的同体。只是如今站在登机口边，突然特别想他。

想他睡前温柔的吻，想他爱抚自己时炙热的体温，更想他早起时轻声的问候。某人身上的沐浴露香气是他最爱的，眷恋的牛奶香甜腻的像是藏在心底的期许。依偎着的热度像是维持心跳的力量，温暖的是彼此的心脏。

只是自己这一趟，非去不可。

他们之间的态度不明白也不明朗，相知相守二十余年，两个人的日子早就混成了一个。他们一起躲避在黑夜中，不断的向对方汲取体温，不平静的夜他们像脆弱的幼兽试图握住最后的光，致使彼此能够一同支撑至天明。

猫儿，别去。  
从这猫蹑手蹑脚的起床的那一刻，白羽瞳就知道。

他没有勇气睁开眼睛。  
我把眼睛闭着，它就有可能还是一场梦。

美国这个地方说远也不远，几千公里的距离不是遥不可及。他不害怕没办法追上这猫的步子，他害怕的是这猫亲手将这条路给封死。从这只猫愿意加入SCI的那一刻起，他特别的庆幸，因为从现在开始，他会一直在我身边的。就算这猫还要跑，山高水远天涯海角我也要把他抓回来。

可他真跑了，自己却没胆子抓。

直到那猫那手蹑脚的拖着行李箱关上门的那一刻，白羽瞳才挣扎着从床上坐起来，他觉得自己的思维出现了断层。睁开眼，房间里的一切都仍然存留这只猫的味道。对面的书架上还存有心理学书，右侧的床头柜上是睡前喝的牛奶，毛绒睡衣也被整齐的放在书架边的椅子上。

什么都没变，除了人没了。

他们两人之间的距离，日子过得越久，展耀越分不清。他们亲密得像用情至深的爱人，可他们的关系却只是相依相守的挚交。这一次，倒不如让两个人都想明白。

“猫儿，跟我回去吧。”

习惯，是最大的罪人。 他早以为彼此之间已经是一种非常明朗的状态，他爱这只猫。从他们相识相知相守的第一刻起，他知道那份懵懂的情感是爱。从这只猫不拒绝的第一次开始，他越发相信他们一定是彼此深爱的。

他们足够深情，像爱人。  
可现实，不堪一击的像浮云。

“我爱你。”  
“求求你。”  
“我们回家行不行。”

眼前这个拿着书的乘客一表人才，检票的姑娘不由得多看了几眼。清晨的班机人数不多，手头零散的乘客检票完毕。

候机大厅空荡荡的，只有他被遗落。

“您好先生，已经可以登机了。”  
展耀愣了愣，似乎是在脑中反应了许久，终于是微微笑了笑。

“麻烦你了。”

120s的光阴快的来不及反应，转瞬即逝。

这猫也不知道自己在瞎想些什么，那还在睡梦中没醒来，最近的案子刚刚结束，昨晚才写完的报告劳神劳心。

那仍然挂在嘴角的笑容，融在安静里。礼貌的从检票员手里接过机票，将它夹入手中的书。

还是来了。

“展耀……”  
这声音他再熟悉不过，昨夜还在耳边对我说晚安。

“早上好。”  
这是他们两个人之间的暗号，每次某只猫早上起来心情特别好的时候，就会粘粘乎乎的缠着某只老鼠，抱着旁边的超大只人形抱枕爬在他的脖颈，轻轻地对着他的耳边说这一句早上好。

十几小时的航班，让这猫觉得昏昏沉沉的，手上的书已经看了大半。满脑子的心理学专用术语，在他脑子里回荡着。最后兜兜转转的又变成了四个字——爱与被爱。

他从来不否认自己对于白羽瞳的爱。  
好像那样就足够了。

爱情之中哪有那么多对错，他们跨越时间从第一天起就是为爱而生的。真相虚伪看得一清二楚，如果20多年的岁月最终促成了一段上了床的友情，到底是我活在梦里还是白羽瞳是个渣男。  
这只猫在航班之上蓦地睁开眼睛，自嘲的笑了笑，既然都不是，为何不纵容爱情结果。

重新回到家的白羽瞳纵容自己趴在床上，整个人深深的陷入床铺之中。早已冰冷的床铺柔软下陷，那只猫最爱陷入床内的感觉。

这是一场梦，还没醒。  
越想沉睡，思维却越发清醒，理性不停的占据上风，然后一遍又一遍的告诉自己真相。

现在是白天6:45，那只猫已经坐上了飞往美国的航班。

接下来的两三天，白羽瞳过得拥挤，忙碌得近乎无法喘气。成了第一个到达办公室的万能阿Sir，以往的他为了那只猫，总是忙前忙后的成了准时上班的末几名。目前没有需要紧急处理的案件，多年以前的旧案又被抓出来重提整理，不过两三天的时间，整面玻璃墙被填了满。

萦绕在整个办公室里的低气压，显然让所有人都不好受。而展大博士的缺席，无疑是深海龙宫中缺了的那根定海神针。

下班以后的时间，某只老鼠开始沉迷于跑步，一身黑色的运动服是很多年前大姐买给他的。绕着街心花园的漫步小径。他没有目标，没有终点线，像是个不知疲倦的铁人。他说自己享受瘫倒在床上的感觉，浑身的力气都被抽空，就没有心思去想有的没的。

想到最后，有的没的都是没了。  
像是把最爱的歌单曲循环却突然没了下曲。

展耀在美国的演讲相当顺利，为期三天。  
没有人说过，出发美国的展耀并非留学。

重新到达香港机场的时间是下午两点，刚刚适应的时差，又被强制掰回正规，这猫只觉得自己在虚脱边缘，一人带着行李箱重新回到警局宿舍。

这只臭老鼠可千万别换锁。

好在幸运女神总是站在咱们展大博士这儿。重新爬回偌大的双人床，这只猫只觉得无比安稳。如释重负的轻松疯狂的席卷而来，展耀不知道该用什么来形容自己现在的状态。

或许，可以说是久旱逢甘露。  
患得患失的日子过得久了，就容易分不清真假。没有那么多不明朗的态度，只是大家都在逃。心照不宣的回避让这猫轻轻地笑出了声，在这种事情上，他们倒是挺默契的。

 

再一次醒来的时候，未拉紧的帘子隐约能看见一两颗远处闪着的星子，今夜的天气很好。并未睡饱的某只猫，揉了揉自己的眼睛。因为他似乎看见自己的身边，有一只大老鼠此时正坐在床边。身上的衣服也不知什么时候被换上了走时的那一套睡衣。

“猫儿……”  
你是，真的么?

炙热的亲吻直接封上了那张猫嘴，这只猫支支吾吾的，不知道自己到底是该回答她还是推开他好好的跟眼前人讲清楚，只是这力量悬殊得有些厉害，他显然控制不住眼前这个似乎有些癫狂的人。不过分别三天的唇齿，交换着唾液，这猫只觉得对面那人的温度烫的吓人。

不管真与假，真实与虚幻。  
既然选择再一次出现在我眼前，我再也不会放过你。就算一觉醒来，眼前的一切不复存在，那也不失我爱你的那一厢情深。

自己身上被换上不久的睡衣又一次被丢在了旁边的空地上，说实话，展耀到现在还有些头疼，短时间的睡眠压根不能弥补这几日来的疲惫。只是自己身上的人，似乎不打算这么轻易的放过自己。

“你是真的吧，我是真的……”  
“真的好爱你。”

右手直接扣到这只猫的腰下，下意识的将这只猫的身体从下体抬高，那一条被换上不久的毛绒睡裤，也在此时被脱了个干净。房间里的空调似乎是刚开不久，微凉的空气与皮肤接触，让这猫轻轻的打了个寒颤，唯独能感觉到自己身上那人的温度。

半勃的阴茎被人握在手里，一上一下的抚弄，炙热的掌心温度让这只猫颤了颤。疲惫的身子对于爱抚极其敏感，只是今天的强势让他慌了神。挣扎着身子，想要从某人的魔掌之中脱逃出来。只是还未有几番动作，乱动的双手蓦地被人高举过头顶，软绵的身子显然无法抗拒这份力量。

被强吻住的脖颈被身上的某人压的死死的，手上的动作甚至从来没有停过，还在慢慢加快。明显感觉到剩下的那只猫挣扎的厉害，这人一口直接咬上那只猫的耳垂。舌尖轻轻的舔抵着右耳，呼出的热气直勾勾的往耳里钻。这猫的阴茎擦着身上人的下体火热的吓人，而上半身的某只猫也支支吾吾的轻声哼唧着。

“啊……”  
本紧握着展小弟弟的那只手用劲的捏了一下，蓦地放开。让这猫从刺激中突然被拉回了地面，一下子不知道该往哪儿蹭，早就立起的下半身正滚烫得厉害。

某只老鼠一个沉身，直接将自己的下半身擦在勃起的阴茎上。未脱去的内裤有一下没一下的擦着身下的展小弟弟，上半身也没闲着，左手揉捏着某只猫白皙胸膛上的红点，右手似乎是和这只猫的臀部较上了劲儿，两紧一松的揉搓着猫屁股，有意无意的轻拍让某只猫浑身使不上劲，哼哼唧唧的不知道怎么才好。

“白……白……快点……”  
“啊……啊你快……”

某人下半身的磨蹭简直和隔靴止痒没有什么太大的区别。有意无意的动作简直就是火上浇油，只是今天这人一直未发一语，听到这吱吱呜呜的呻吟，就只是稍许加快了下身挺动的速度。早就已经坚持不住的某猫随着动作的加速，白浊的液体蓦地射了眼前人一身。

还未从高潮中反应过来，这猫的后体被入侵的猝不及防，某只手不知什么时候已经挤上润滑油一下子滑到身后，柠檬清香刹那间弥漫在两个人之间。转眼间这猫还没怎么适应，第二根手指也随着动作插了进去，身上人重新堵住了这张小猫嘴，似乎是泄愤一般直接将这只猫的下唇瓣给狠狠咬住，用力之狠，让这猫甚至觉得彼此嘴里甚至已经弥漫着血气。

些微的疼痛丝毫无法影响这两人之间的兴致。“啊……”疼痛的分心，第三根手指被突然一并插了进去。三只手指的抽插显然有些困难，这猫困乏的身子，只感觉后体的疼痛明显的厉害，眼角泛红，沁出的泪珠子根本无法控制。

身上的那只老鼠似乎一点都没有怜香惜玉的意思，似乎觉得后体扩展的差不多，总算是将自己身上仅剩的一条内裤脱了去，真真切切的感受到某只老鼠阴茎的温度还是让着猫慌了神，只是这一急，眼角的泪珠子掉得更加厉害。

而身上的某人只是轻轻的用舌头将这猫眼角的泪痕吻了个干净。下体直接穿着这猫红着脸不知往哪儿看的时候挺了进去。猫儿趴在床上翘起屁股，白羽瞳的两只手抚摸着这柔软又有弹性的屁股，“啪”的一声，清晰的红印显在某猫的臀部。

“啊……”  
白羽瞳鲜少有如此直接的举止，更多的时候，作为一个完美的爱人，他总是非常顾忌身下这只猫的感受，总是要让这只猫给服侍的舒舒服服的才会顾着自己。平日里最受不了的也就是这猫眼角闪泪光的时候。

“猫儿……”  
“我怕……这又是一场梦。”  
白羽瞳伏下身子 ，在猫的耳边轻语，手伸向猫的下体重新撸动。  
喘息声在这只猫的耳边不停的回响着，气声充斥在耳畔。只是还来不及细细听清这人到底在说些什么。下体被强制侵入的疼痛，一下子让这猫回了神，即便有润滑油在先，这强制的动作以及快速的挺动，让对方完全不知所措。无处安放的双手下意识的搂过白羽瞳的脖颈，攥紧的手揪起身上人的发 。

“你……啊……啊啊……”  
能够从嘴角溢出来的，就只有这只猫支离破碎的呻吟，而且今晚的白羽瞳没有戴套。肉体之间毫无保留的接触让两个人都更加敏感。

“我……我真的……”  
“猫儿……好怕你离开我。”  
“分辨不清这一切是不是真实。”

白羽瞳将这只猫的两只爪子从自己头上拿下来。一个翻身，反倒是抓着这猫的头发，慢慢让趴着床上抓着两只手让重新被后入的猫抬起身体。本藏在衣柜之中的半身镜，不知道什么时候被打开，眼前镜中凌乱的头发和浑身泛红的身体清晰无比。后穴里还插着那人的阴茎，身体无法完全挺起，镜中的自己呈现着s型，甚至那重新坚挺起来的阴茎也在镜中一览无遗。

我要看着你，把你刻进我的灵魂里。  
我要你记着我，只有我能是你唯一的入侵者。真实与否已经不重要了，既然你已经来了，就别想再跑。

第一次看到这样真实而又淫乱不堪的自己。某只猫抬起头，刚好可以看到身后的白羽瞳的脸，发杂乱的顶在头上，早已犯晕的脑袋还没将那人细细看个清楚。突如其来的深吻侵袭而来，左手抱住某只猫的头接吻，右手抚弄着他的下半身，借着力阴茎得已在后穴里深入抽插。角度的特殊和那个男人不断刺激他的阴茎让这人更加敏感，接吻时从嘴角溢出的哼声压根无法控制。

三浅两深的频次已经让这猫完全失了神，半眯着的猫眼完全不知道自己在看哪里。唯一能够感觉到的就是身上那个人正发着狠将自己拥有着。这只猫的两只手又重新被身上人抓过头顶，掌心相扣的温度，从对方身上传递着，那份炙热事后这猫想起来。

大概，那是深情的温度。

滚烫的热流第一次直穿入这猫的体内，流经处似乎烫的要烧起来，自己身前的阴茎正被用劲的上下揉搓着，在那热流流出来的那一刹那，高潮的感觉同时来临，前后的夹击让猫儿想伸手去抓住什么，只是世界在眼前模糊的厉害，白光之中除了纠缠的深吻，他什么也没抓到。

这猫觉得自己可能是太困了，他能清晰的感知着自己的意识正在一丝一缕的被抽空，到最后自己眼前什么都不剩了。

再次清醒过来的时候，这猫反倒是觉得自己像是做了一个极长极真实的梦，因为如今自己仍然是穿着离开时的那套睡衣，而自己旁边也正有一只大老鼠正紧盯着自己。

只是自己身上的沐浴露香气和酸软的后腰告诉着这猫之前的那一切并不是梦。

“小白……”  
旁边盯着自己的那人不说话，只是听到自己在喊他。突然扑到自己身上，将这只猫紧紧的圈在怀里。似乎是重新嗅到了这只猫身上的味道，白羽瞳才真真正正的放下心来。

“你……为什么要走啊。”  
眼前的这个人把这猫圈在怀里，这怀抱紧的有些过分，但只猫甚至觉得有些疼。

“我没有，只是在美国临时有个心理学会……”  
“你有。”

两人像是陷入了长久的沉默。

“你有，你都不理我了。”  
那紧贴着自己后背的身子似乎有些颤抖的厉害，这猫本想下意识的回身抱住这个人，只是自己脖颈上的点滴水珠让展耀一下子慌了神。

小白，是哭了么。

“展耀，我爱你，我很爱你，我非常爱你。你要是不爱我，从第一次就应该拒绝我。现在走到这一步，我警告你，非常非常严肃的警告你，你不可以跑，你已经是我的猫了！”

白羽瞳的声音越来越低，他说自己没底气。

“我们之间的关系我没有收到过明确的答复，我甚至都没有思考过。”  
“不告而别，我只是想要一个独立思考的空间。”  
“我发现，我是真的离不开你。”

我想你，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着要沾染上白羽瞳的气息，每一缕灵魂都在催促着要与你十指相扣永远在一起。

“那么就说好了，你只能和我在一起。”  
“你是在求婚吗?”  
“明说，这是逼婚。”

 

“我不管，你只能是我的猫。”  
一往情深深几许，不过深山夕照深秋雨。

 

后记  
大姐新投资的火锅城项目刚起了眉目，白羽瞳和他家猫崽作为家庭内部人员，算是第一时间拥有了优先试菜的权利。

周遭的环境全部都是极简的后现代主义风格，周围的所有窗户都采用的落地式窗处理，简单明了。还未正式营业的整层只有他们两人，相对而坐，火锅的蒸汽弥漫着两人之间不大的空隙。

抬头给那猫夹菜，白羽瞳突然发现自己眼前看不真切，好像是被蒸汽糊了一脸，他始终看不清对面人的五官，放下筷子的手在锅前挥了许久。眼前成片的蒸汽始终掀不开，白羽瞳突然感到一阵心悸，无所适从的慌张又一次贯穿他的身子。

“小白……”  
直至有一只手穿越过无尽的迷幻握住了那只在空中挥舞的手，温热的掌心细细密密的传输着体温。对面人微凉的手心将这猫吓了一跳。

“小白?”  
“没事，只是蒸汽熏了眼。”  
眨了眨自己的眼睛，他感觉有什么东西正顺着脸颊流落，不受控制。

 

还有，心底怕丢了你。  
我想你触手可及，想你无比真实。

ED:Between Dream and Reality  
——leia


End file.
